1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and a method for manufacturing the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device including optical waveguides for increasing the amount of light incident on light receiving portions has recently been discussed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-261249 discusses an imaging device that includes a plurality of light receiving portions, optical waveguides for guiding light from an object to the light receiving portions, and light shielding portions for preventing incidence of light on adjacent light receiving portions.